


What You Need

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Community: hp_may_madness, Het, Het and Slash, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Size Kink, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 31 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Pansy/Blaise/Draco, group sex, green, hung, Strongbow.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 31 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Pansy/Blaise/Draco, group sex, green, hung, Strongbow.

"Give it a rest, Pansy," Draco snapped. 

Her lips brushed the shell of his ear as she said, "I know you want him, darling." And before he could avoid it, her hand was on his groin, the evidence of his erection irrefutable. "Ha!"

Draco ground his teeth. "What of it? You and I are together, and it's not as if he's interested."

Pansy sat back, smug look on her face. "I talked to him about joining us."

"You what?" Draco sneered, face hot with embarrassment. He never wanted Blaise to know that Draco found him attractive. He was certain it would complicate their friendship. He wasn't even sure whether Blaise was interested in men. 

"I suggested a ménage a trois. He was _intrigued_."

Interested enough then, he supposed. Draco's eyes narrowed. "What's in it for him?"

"Sex with two beautiful people, what else?" Pansy said, far too casually for Draco's liking.

"That's what I'm asking. What did you promise him?"

Pansy's eyes sparkled as she finished her bottle of Strongbow.

~*~

"Relax, Draco," Pansy whispered.

Draco gripped the green silk sheets behind her head and buried his face in her neck. He held his breath as Blaise breached him, his thick cock stretching Draco's arse, pain and pleasure rolling over him in waves. 

"Fuck, you're tight, Draco," Blaise said, gasping, as he slid deeper inside Draco. "We should have done this years ago."

"I agree," Pansy said, then lifted Draco's head to kiss him. "Don't you think so, Draco?"

He didn't answer her primarily because his brain short-circuited as Blaise began to move, pushing him into Pansy, who clenched around him with every thrust.

Blaise found the spot inside him that shot a jolt of pleasure through him and Draco saw stars, inarticulate sounds and whimpers falling from his lips. 

When Blaise slapped his arse, Draco shouted and was coming before he even realised it. Blaise continued pounding into him for another minute until he, too, roared his completion, his cock throbbing inside Draco as he came.

Pansy was still moving beneath him, his half-hard cock buried in her cunt. She rocked against him as best she could, though it didn't take long until she was sighing and shuddering through her orgasm.

Draco winced as Blaise pulled out of him—damn, the man was hung like a Thestral—then padded toward the en suite, presumably to get cleaned up.

"I loved seeing you like that, Draco," Pansy said, her nails lightly scratching his back. "Was it everything you wanted it to be?"

Draco experimentally clenched his muscles and knew he'd be sore in the morning. 

"And more." 

She laughed softly. "Lovely, I'll let him know we're interested in a continuing liaison." 

Draco tried to scowl at her but he couldn't find the energy. If she didn't mind sharing him with another man, he wasn't going to complain. Not if it meant earth-shattering orgasms all around.


End file.
